Mi ultima canción
by enmascarada-sm
Summary: Un mal summary, solo diré que Konnie está triste y quiere decir lo que siente de alguna forma, para esto tendrá que vencer algunos miedos y encontrar a su verdadero amor. One-shot.


**Grojband no me pertenece, yo solo uso a sus personajes para traerles otra historia que espero les guste y no sea caca, gracias.**

* * *

**Mi ultima canción.**

Estaba sentada frente a mi batería. Las chicas, Lenny y yo ensayábamos para el baile de fin de año pues tocaríamos ahí y sería al día siguiente. Carrie cumplía el papel de vocalista, todas las demás hacían coros y yo me limitaba a tocar mi instrumento. La canción terminó y ella volteó a vernos algo inconforme.

–La canción necesita más voces en el coro. –Sus ojos se posaron en mi. –Konnie, necesitamos que cantes, ¿Por qué nunca lo haces?

–Ya les dije, yo no puedo cantar, me apanico cuando lo intento.

–Es cierto. –Agregó Kim –La he escuchado "cantar" y lo único que hace es hablar con ritmo. –Se rió.

–Gracias por tu apoyo hermana. –Le dije con ironía.

–Bueno, lo único que podemos hacer es arreglar el coro y poner voces grabadas en esa parte. –Comentó mi pelirrojo amigo. Yo le sonreí y las demás asintieron.

Todo transcurrió bien, me fui antes que las demás porque se quedaron grabando los arreglos.

Al llegar a mi casa fui directo a mi habitación y me tiré en la cama. Miraba el techo tranquila mientras pensaba en el ultimo mes, puse mis brazos atrás de mi cabeza y lancé un suspiro. Las cosas con mi novio Riccardo no iban bien, de vez en cuando le llamaba por teléfono y me respondía distante, luego decía que me hablaba después y cortaba la llamada. Así pasaban los días, ya no nos veíamos nunca y esa llamada tampoco llegaba... decidí hacer un ultimo intento y marqué su número.

–¿Hola?

–Hola amor, ¿Estás ocupado?

–Hola linda. –Su saludo era tan falso que mis esperanzas terminaron por volar. –Si, estoy comiendo, luego haré limpieza.

–Entonces te dejo comer.

–Si, luego te llamo. –Cortó la llamada. Yo solté el teléfono y me tiré en la cama, quería llorar pero no podía hacerlo, sentía un hueco en el estómago que me indicaba el fin.

Finalmente me dejé llevar por Morfeo, de no ser por el frío que calaba horriblemente me habría seguido hasta el día siguiente, ya era la una de la mañana y decidí bajar a comer algo, después de todo, la impotencia que sentía no quería decir que debía morir de hambre. Seguía inmersa en mi mente hasta que terminé mi comida y revisé mi celular, creía que tal vez me había llamado, pero nuevamente nada. Lavé mis trastes y subí a mi cuarto decidida a seguir durmiendo, ¡Pero por mas que trataba mis ojos seguían abiertos y por mi mente sólo pasaba él! Me levanté de la cama, tomé un cuaderno y me puse a escribir.

Al día siguiente me levanté para ir a la escuela como siempre y caminé pesadamente hacia el baño para comenzar con mi rutina de aseo. Abrí la llave de agua caliente y entré, podía sentir el agua tibia recorriendo mi piel centímetro por centímetro, sentía como mis problemas se iban por la coladera.

Salí.

Fui directo a mi armario y escogí algo de ropa, me sentía extrañamente mas tranquila, aunque Rick no me había invitado al baile, pero ya me había resignado y eso había pasado a segundo plano. Después de cambiarme bajé y desayune cereal con leche, tomé mis cosas y me fui a la parada de autobús sin esperar a Kim.

Al parecer había salido muy temprano porque el dichoso camión nunca llegó, resignada comencé a mover mis pies. Caminé por un parque, por unos momentos me detuve y cerré los ojos sintiendo como el viento revolvía mi cabello, y mis mejillas y nariz enrojecían por el frío invernal.

–Hola. –Escuché a mis espaldas.

–Hola. –Respondí, a esa persona que conocía muy bien.

–Me alegra encontrarte.

–Igual a mi. –No le estaba dando mucha importancia, quería concentrarme únicamente en la felicidad que me proporcionaba la escena.

–Respecto al baile... ¿Nos vemos ahí?

–Ajá.

–Te quiero. –Ni siquiera intentó darme un beso o algo por el estilo, seguí sin darle importancia.

–Igual. –Él se fue y yo seguí con mis cosas.

Minutos después me levanté, y continué mi travesía. Llegué finalmente a la escuela y lo que vi me dejó sin palabras: Él estaba con una de las porristas besándose. Me alejé como si nada, me dolía, pero no me dejaría vencer.

Pasó el día, fui a mi casa, me cambié, tomé mi cuaderno y me dirigí al baile. Las chicas ya estaban ahí, listas para salir.

–Sólo faltas tú. –Dijo Lenny con una sonrisa.

–Lo sé, disculpen.

–Ya que estamos todos. –Empezó Carrie. –¿Comenzamos con "Blue Moon"?

–Si no es molestia, quisiera hacer un pequeño cambio en el programa. –Interrumpí.

–¿De qué trata hermana?

–Quiero cantar una canción. –Todas me miraron con la boca abierta, seguramente nunca pensaron que esas palabras podían salir de mi boca.

–Claro, ¿Cual quieres cantar?

–Una de mi propia autoría.

Les pasé la letra de la canción para que me ayudaran con los coros y marqué el ritmo en la batería. Ni siquiera pudieron protestar, pues nos presentaron y salimos al escenario.

Los Grojband, quienes con el tiempo se volvieron nuestros amigos, estaban impactados cuando me vieron en el micrófono, pues ellos también sabían que cantar me ponía los nervios de punta. Cuando vi a toda es gente mis piernas tambalearon, luego mi vista se posó en él y en esa chica con quien lo vi en la mañana. No sé de donde, pero saqué fuerzas, tomé la guitarra y comencé a tocar la melodía principal, tomé el micrófono y sin importarme nada: canté...

** Adiós - Jack Fletcher**

_**(N/a: Las partes entre * son los coros cantados por el resto de la banda)**_

**Konnie: "No puedo más,**

**me cansé de esperar,**

**me prometiste una llamada y no la he visto llegar.**

**Y no voy a llorar,**

**se que no te importa,**

**no me voy a quejar, no creas que soy tan tonta.**

**Adiós, **

**Me voy,**

**me alejo del engaño al que ayer llamaba amor.**

**Oh... oh...**

**Se que todo cambió**

**Y que no fue de un día a otro que acabó."**

**Oh... oh...**

***No fue mi error, ni fue tu error**

**fuimos los dos,***

**que no nos dimos cuenta que esto no era amor,**

***Sin rencor,***

**cometimos tonterías,**

**por favor no olvidemos que vivimos buenos tiempos y digamos adiós.**

***No fue mi error, ni fue tu error***

**simplemente la chispa se apagó.**

**Se nota en tus miradas,**

**se nota en tus palabras,**

**se nota en tus caricias que no me hacen sentir nada.**

**Ah... ah... ah...**

**Ya no tenemos que fingir,**

**que somos la pareja mas feliz**

**Ya no...**

**Ya no...**

**Ya nada de esto me hace sonreír**

**No, no, no...**

**No intentes disculparte que esto ya pasó...**

***No fue mi error ni fue tu error,**

**fuuimos los dos,**

**la chispa se apagó**

**el tiempo terminó,**

**lo nuestro se acabó...***

**Adió...s**

La canción terminó y yo bajé unos minutos para respirar, aun no podía creer lo que había hecho.

Riccardo me abordó con una sonrisa, ambos sabíamos que todo terminó, me dio un abrazo y se fue. Regresé al escenario y tomé mi lugar habitual tras la batería. Cuando el concierto terminó, bajamos para disfrutar el baile.

–¿Bailas? –Me preguntó ese chico que me devolvía la felicidad. Aquel que secaba mis lágrimas cuando estaba triste y que me hacía sentir mariposas otra vez. Ese joven que con los años había dejado de ser un enano flacucho y ahora era alto y si, un flacucho, pero a mis ojos tan lindo como nadie: Kin.

–Claro. –Contesté con una sonrisa.

–No sabía que cantabas tan bien. –Dijo, me sonrojé un poco, tomé su mano y bailamos un buen rato.

**¿Fin?**

* * *

**Yo: Hola bonitas y bonitos de esta sexy pagina. Estaba revisando mis viejas historias y me encontré esta, no era de Grojband, era universo TSoTD (The sisters of the drawing) Luego les explico bien en mi perfil que es. Cuando lo leí me acordé de Konnie, ya que también trata de la baterista de una banda jejeje.**

**Pancho: Originalmente era un Jackerb (Para los que no saben, la loca de aquí está obsesionada con Ferb XD)**

**Yo: *Golpeo a Pancho* ignoren al bigoton feo de mi asistente... ¡Y NO SE ACERQUEN A MI FERB! *saca espuma por la boca* y si, era un Jackerb (Yo soy Jack. Jack + Ferb = Jackerb) el punto es que lo adapté y saqué esto.**

**Pancho: Creo que es el único Kinnie que hay en la página.**

**Yo: Si, creo que si. Es que desde hace días me llama la atención la pareja que hacen Kin y Konnie.**

**Pancho: Y a mi la que hacen Kim y Kon.**

**Ambos: Así que estarán viendo mas de nosotros con estas dos parejitas jejeje. ¡DEJEN REVIEWS POR FAVOR!**

***Nota: Todas las canciones de autoría propia, seran grabadas próximamente y podrán escucharlas.**


End file.
